Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Vampire Diaries meets Skins. Enjoy! Naomily & Keffy
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I believe that everything happens for a reason

" Fuck Emily, you are so pretty!"

I pulled my lips away from the obviously drunk girl sitting dangerously on edge of a barstool in front of me.

" You taste so good. Like cupcakes." She slurs out as I stroke her hair with one hand while subtlety reaching into her back pocket for her car keys, sliding them to Cook ,seated behind his uncle's pub

" And with that, I'm headed home. See you at college Cook!" I say, hopping off the bar stool, watching Cook hand the drunk girl's car keys over to her thankfully sober best friend.

" What? Now Emilio! The party's just getting started!" He cries out

" It's getting late and my mom's probably worried. Besides I don't think either of those two," I say gesturing towards the drunk girl and her friend heading towards their car " are rolling out the welcome wagon."

" Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Cook asks, his face serious

" Yeah, I've only had one-,okay make that no beer." I said, laughing slightly at the unopened bottle of beer in my hand. I hand the bottle to Cook and grab my jacket.

" Guess, you'll have to just have to dance with all the girls without me. Somehow I think you'll manage." I say as I am swept into the biggest, bone crushing hug.

" You're fucking mint Emilio!" Text me that you're home safe?" Cook says, I nod, making my way back to the car.

I've got my keys in the ignition when I see a shadow go past in my rearview mirror.

" Shit!" I say, poking my head out the window to see nothing.

" What the hell was that?" I mutter to myself, quickly backing out of the already difficult to see driveway.

The moon is bright yet dark at the same time. I love it here. You can really see the sky. It's not hidden by buildings or bikinis. I don't know what is but there's something about this place.

There's truth here.

_" anyway you want it,that's the way you need it,anyway you want it" _my back pocket sings as I pull over to put my phone on the dock and put it on speaker. I press talk, listening to the noise of a vacuum in the background

" Mom, mom are you cleaning?" I say with fake astonishment

" What? Like that's a bad thing? Are you on your way home love ?"

" Yeah, I should be there in-

It's then I see it, screaming various obscenities, swerving ,my mom's voice screaming in the background as suddenly I'm upside down.

" Emily! Emily answer me!" I hear my mom but I can't speak

The thing I hit hasn't moved.

It's a wolf.

Oh god.

I try to undo my seatbelt but it's not budging and all the bloods rushing to my head.

I am going to die, in the middle of nowhere ,and my mom will never know.

No one will.

The wolf starting walking towards me, and now I'm full on struggling, and screaming for help

It's then that I feel a gust of wind and hear footsteps.

" Hello? Is someone there? Please help me" I scream.

" Miss? Miss are you alright? Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you move?" I hear a voice, female say, I sigh with relief.

" It's my seatbelt. I think its stuck." I say, starting to cry

" Hey ,hey it's okay, you're going be alright Um, put your hands on the roof okay? Be very still." She says firmly. Pale arms reach in through the window and she puts one hand around the seatbelt and the other around me.

" Ready? One, two,-"

And in one fluid, surprisingly strong, motion I'm pulled through the window and onto the road., my head swimming

" What happened to three?" I say, my knees buckling as everything around starts spinning.

I attempt to focus as the blurriness vanishes momentarily and I find myself staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. Short blond hair whips around her face as I struggle to resist the urge to stroke her hair

" It can't be. Bianca?" She asks, her eyes widening.

" What? My name's Emily. How did you? The car weighs a fuck ton ,how did you do that?" I ask her as the blurriness returns and it becomes difficult to stand.

" Emily focus. Is anything broken?" She asks

" No, No I don't think so. " I say, struggling to focus on her. Even in the moonlight, she's breathtaking.

Wait, what am I saying?

Everything is starting to get dark as my legs finally give out beneath me.

" You are fading fast Emily." I feel myself being scooped up into her arms

Oh wait, there is something I had to tell her.

"There's something in the road. Something big" I say. She turns her head back to me and cups my cheek, looking straight into my eyes and for some odd reason, I can't look away.

" You didn't see anything Emily. Just sleep now." She says, her eyes pouring into mine.

Her eyes are the last thing I see as everything goes black.

LONDON -2012

Naomi's POV

London College of Fashion.

A new start.

Today is the day I let her go.

" Naomi? Naomi where are you ?" I close my journal and turn around to see Effy in the doorway.

" You all finished unpacking?" I ask her

" I have been packing and unpacking for 210 years with you now and you know good and well that's not why I'm here." Effy asks, her ice blue eyes meeting my own and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Effy, that was three years ago. It was dark and I barely saw her face. Anyone could look like Bianca in the dark. And she was _human_. I compelled the poor girl, what more do you want?" I retort grouchily.

She knows never to bring up Bianca.

" I'm just informing you that we are not running anymore. It has been over 200 years Naomi. Bianca isn't coming back for us. Neither is Evangeline." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

" I know. Now that we moved back here, I'm done searching. Today we start Uni. So No Bianca, No Evangeline. I don't want to hide anymore." I say exasperated

" Neither do I." She says

" All I want is a normal life so we are just normal Uni students." I say smoothly.

" As normal as two vampires can be. We can be like the Cullens!" She says smart-assery practically oozing off her.

" Edward Cullen can kiss my ass." I say

**Hope you like it.**

**My other story I WANT TO SAVE YOU is on a hiatus. But I will waiting for your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been away. I'm been really sick and in school so I'm finally back!

CHAPTER TWO

March 2013  
Emily's POV

" Keep the fuck up will you Emsy! We are going to be late!" I stomp put my fag outside the auditorium wondering why the actual fuck I decided going to the same uni as Katie would be a good idea. She wanted to be a stylist, I wanted to design so Rob Fitch decided The London University of Fashion & Media Arts would be the best place for us.  
" Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on. Oh I'm sorry my shirt on. " I snap and immediately wish to take it back. First day is always the hardest and I am determined to not spend the next four years up behind Katie.  
" You know it looks better on me babe,come on for fuck's sake I want to get a good seat!" She pokes me in the spine viciously until we are in the second row. A tall woman with features similar to Kate Moss and tits of almighty jesus stands in front of the crowd.  
" Can I have quiet please? We are ready to start." She says and the crowd falls silent at her mere presence. Katie takes out a fluffy pen and notebook and stars at her in so much admiration, it's semi-creepy  
" Hello and I am Dr. Petrova. First I would like to welcome you all to your first year at London University of Fashion & Media Arts. You all represent the best of the best of your generation of which you should be extremely proud. Yet at the same time, look around you. More than half of you will not be here next month so do not get too comfortable. We want to see you soar to your highest peak but you will overcome many challenges in order to do so. So, get ready, get set, because your new lives start now." Petrova said confidently and the whole room broke into applause. My sister gave her a standing ovation and I rolled my eyes.  
It's gonna be a long year.  
" Now as it is tradition. Can we have all the design students on stage please?' Petrova calls out and before I can get up on my own free accord Katie shoves me out of my seat and up on to the stage. Various professors are handing out blindfolds and I nearly run offstage.  
What is this? Fifty Shades of Grey?  
" Every artist needs a muse and that is why the Design 1 first years will be paired with a Modeling student who is also a Visual Art major. Designers please put on your blindfolds." Petrova orders and I reluctantly put mine on. The darkness is terrifying and I find myself being led like a fucking show pony.  
" These young men and women will inspire your spring collection as well as serving as sketch artists and a fit model. They will be your model for the entire time so bitching about them will not be tolerated. Now if the upperclassmen will join me for the Countdown!" Petrova says and I can hear the audience began to chant  
" 5!"

"4!"

"3!"

" 2!"

"1!"

" Designers and Models take off your blindfolds!" Petrova yells and I take off my blindfold and look into the most beautiful pair of piercing blue eyes.  
Standing in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  
Before I can introduce myself those baby blues narrow in anger and I am taken aback  
" Oh fucking tits on fire!" She yells and stomps off stage and I stand there, frozen,hot,embarrassed tears start to blur my vision as everyone is staring at me  
What the hell just happened?  
It's weird..  
It feels like I've seen her before. But where?


End file.
